


Shardborn

by Masquerade (masquerade37)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rough Draft, Screenplay/Script Format, cutting/bloodletting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade37/pseuds/Masquerade
Summary: In Medieval Europe, the war between the good and bad trolls rages on. The struggle to build a lasting army starts the search of living artifacts called Shards. Four Shards have been discovered and all four must make a choice: choose a side or fight for independence. Currently in rough draft mode, looking for feedback on characters, story elements and historical inaccuracies.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Trollhunters – Shardborn

Act 1: Shardborn

Prologue

((The year is 1315 AD, and we start in the country of France. A lone castle sits silhouetted by a full moon at night, and the surrounding green grasses had been trampled and burned away in a siege. Knights on horseback are fighting heavily armored Gumm-gumm trolls, and are losing. Some knights managed to spear trolls just under their helmets with lances, but most are knocked off their horses and devoured. Inside the castle is not much better. Trolls are punching through solid stone masonry and are swinging swords and clubs at anything that moves. In the small castle throne room, the lord and lady are defenseless and holding each other, backed into a wall, by a very fearsome looking troll and two Gumm-gumm soldiers.))

((The troll in question is vulture-like, with a long curved neck and a bird beak with two rows of sharp teeth. Two slender horns spike from the side of his head and curve down like rams horns. His arms and legs are long and scrawny, but he's covered in a tunic and cloak that reaches down to his ankles, and he holds a sharp, thorny staff in one hand. He looks over the lord and lady of the castle with an interested glint in his glossy, black eye. This is Skeeziel, Gunmar's court wizard.))

Skeeziel: Lord and Lady Rudluld, it is a pleasure to finally be in your presence. ((he mock bows to them, a grin playing on his face))

((Lady Rudluld cries out in horror as Lord Rudluld holds her closer, daring to look this monster in the eye.))

Lord Rudluld: Take what you want from our vaults, monster! Leave our lives in peace!

Skeeziel: Ah, a bargain? I am here to bargain, but not for treasure. ((he reaches into a sleeve of his tunic to take out a rolled up scroll)) I'm here for information. ((He unrolls it for them to see. We, the audience, are not allowed to see it)) Does this face or name look familiar?

((The Lady's eyes immediately go wide as the Lord snarls. Neither answer right away.))

Skeeziel: She once bore your family crest and happily sat in a branch of the family tree. Then vanished into thin air, as though she never existed. If you can tell me what happened to her, or maybe you still have something of hers, I will spare you from the violence of our army.

Lord Rudluld: There's no such person in our family lineage. You dare mock our survival on...

Lady Rudluld: ((interrupts, scared for her own life)) Nothing of hers is here! Nothing! She was a witch! A blight on our crest and name! She and all of her belongings were burned at the stake!

Skeeziel: ((rolls up the scroll with a small chortle)) Is that so? No possession of hers survived? That's a pity.

Lady Rudluld: There, you know what happened to her, beast! Now leave us be, like you promised!

Skeeziel: Hmm? Is that what I promised? I said that you'd be spared of the army. ((he puts the scroll away and takes out a sharp bone dagger, and a glass bauble)) I never said that I would spare you. Now hold still as I drain your blood. 

((He moves towards them, his body fading the view to black as both lord and lady scream in terror.))

((Outside, the trolls have overrun the castle and are starting to tear it down. There are no humans left alive, the soil and cobblestone are soaked in blood. Some of the trolls are devouring the loose horses still running around. Trolls by the front gates soon notice someone of importance approaching and move aside to make room. A human-looking figure walks foreword through the crowds, fearlessly, as the soldiers part for her to get to the castle front door. Bular strides behind her, snorting at one soldier who doesn't get out of the way fast enough.))

((The human is Alora Darren. She wears very light leather armor that she can move in easily, and covers her face with a terrifying mask. There's no sheathe on her side, nor a quiver on her back, she looks completely unarmed. Upon seeing no living humans, she lifts up her mask and reveals her face, showing the audience that she looks human. There's no emotion to be seen on her, not yet, anyway.))

((Skeeziel exits the front castle doors and spies Alora and Bular before him. The wizard looks delighted.))

Skeeziel: Ah, Alora! Bular! What perfect timing! I've just gathered what we needed to find the Shard! ((he turns to a nearby guard)) Put a bonfire on. ((the guard rushes to do so before the wizard turns back to the pair)) Shame that the two of you missed a perfectly good castle crashing.

Bular: ((would frown at Skeeziel, but is more the snarling type)) You try my patience, old man. Just tell us where the Shard is. Father gets more impatient by the day.

Alora: ((closes her eyes and sighs)) Bular, shut up. He just said he's doing that now.

((Bular glares at Alora with a growl, but doesn't speak further.))

Alora: What exactly did you find, Skeeziel?

Skeeziel: ((chuckles as he produces a full bauble of a bright red liquid)) No physical possessions, but the purified bloodline will do in a pinch.

Alora: ((narrows her eyes in non-amusement)) Human blood. It's always human blood with you.

Skeeziel: It has so many uses in alchemy and magic that no one will admit. Also, it's fantastic with goat cheese. ((the newly kindled bonfire nearby catches his attention)) Ah, there we are.

Alora: And why a bonfire? The smoke will give away our position to the enemy.

Skeeziel: What enemy? No hostile humans or trolls live in this area. And besides, isn't any risk worth getting our hands on a Shard?

((Of the giant bonfire made with a smashed wooden cart, Skeeziel managed to take a wooden handle and pull it from the blaze, carrying a small part of it's flame. He holds the babble just above the flame and watches the liquid bubble as it heats. He chants and moves the flame in a small circle, causing the liquid to stir itself with magic. After a moment of staring into the churned, heated blood, his eyes grow wide as he sees a vision within the glass bauble))

Skeeziel: Oh! There it is! That's... ((Alora and Bular move closer as if they can see what he sees. But as soon as they do, he puts the bauble down and his shoulders slump in realization.)) ….oh no. This won't be easy.

Bular: ((demanding)) What?!

Alora: ((at the same time, not urgently)) What did you see?

Skeeziel: I saw Merlin's Amulet. The Shard we're looking for is with the Trollhunter.

((Alora frowns but after a second, puts her fingers to her lips as she thinks. Bular looks even more frustrated for a second, then gets and idea and chuckles, which catches Alora's attention.))

Alora: ((looks up to him)) What?

Bular: Well, THAT'S easy enough to find. ((he starts walking away))

Alora: ((narrows her eyes at him, but turns to Skeeziel and gives a nod of appreciation)) Thanks, Skeeziel. ((she then follows after Bular))

((Skeeziel gives a pleased cackle before throwing the burning handle back onto the fire and drinking the liquid from the bauble gleefully. Other Gumm-gumms are throwing horse and human remains into the bonfire to cook.))

((Bular starts climbing up one of the guard posts to get a better look around at the area. Alora stops just by the ladder, not going up after him, with her hands on her hips.))

Alora: Oh, how cute. SOMEONE has a GREAT idea.

Bular: ((doesn't look down at her)) Don't mock me. If we find the Trollhunter, we find the Shard.

Alora: Yes, let's find Nacrik the Nomad, who hasn't been seen in this area for a fortnight because he's NOMADIC! So, what's your bright idea now?!

((At the very top of the guard tower, Bular can see the entire landscape unhindered. To his left, on the horizon, he spies a small village along the river, and next to it, a quaint stone bridge. He grins as he stares at it.))

Bular: ((he chuckles to himself but he doesn't answer.))

* * *

Chapter 1

((A couple of days later, further inland and sitting in a vast countryside is a fairly large farm owned by an equally large family. The Ward family farm had been seeing a lot of prosperity lately, which has attracted other farmers who's land failed them to it. Today is no different.))

((Larkin Ward, head of the house, sees the two carriages and sighs.))

Larkin: ((turns to his nearby children and calls to them)) Aron! Wynn! Gather your siblings and come greet our visitors. ((he walks away from his field to do so))

((One of the boys heads towards the house and to the herb garden where one of his sisters is picking herbs to dry them later.))

Wynn: Nadia, there's more people coming. We need to go meet them at the gate.

((Nadia, a young lady with mousy brown hair and wide blue eyes looks up and towards the front of the property. She can see the two wagons, but instead of dropping everything and heading there, she gathers what she has into a basket and sets it on a nearby windowsill before hurrying down. This spares them from the billy goat nearby. But instead of gnawing on her herbs, the goat follows after Nadia.))

((Nadia arrives just in time for the wagons to arrive, but her family is already gathered, looking exhausted and bored. Nadia is the fourth of six children, her mother died giving birth to her youngest brother six years ago. She stands in place with her siblings: her three older brothers on her left, her little sister and brother to her right. Her father walks with another farmhand to the first wagon to greet the Irish family that climbed out of it. The head of the family, a giant red headed man, shakes Larkin's hand.))

Family head: Oh, sir, thank you so much for your letter! We came as soon as it arrived.

Larkin: ((smiles warily)) Well, a few things have changed, but...

Family head: It was so bad back home. The whole crop turned black and withered. And the whole mainland has been horrible to us! Bad soil here, more blight there. Everyone is crowding any fertile farm they can find!

Larkin: ((looking more uncomfortable)) I've heard, it's pretty horrible. Listen...

Family head: We're all able and ready to work. You name it, sir, and consider it done. We don't need much in return, just a roof over our heads and any food you can spare.

((Just as Nadia wonders why she's here, because her father is about to turn them away, the other wagon starts to let it's passengers out. A middle aged woman is helping an elderly crone out, with a bored young man trailing behind. Nadia gasps softly seeing the old woman, and sneaks away from her siblings behind her dad's back to go help.))

Larkin: Listen, O'Hara, right? We've had six other wagons with families come seeking food and shelter. My family can barely keep themselves fed at this point, and there's no room in any of our barns. 

((The Irish family looks crestfallen. Wynn, the second oldest, facepalms.))

Wynn: Nadia and I told you not to send letters to everyone, papa. They ALL came rushing in.

((Nadia's young sister, Myrtle, sees the Irish family has a young baby with them.))

Myrtle: But we can't turn them away. They need help.

((Meanwhile, Nadia is helping the old woman get out of the wagon.))

Nadia: Grandmama!

((The Grandmother, Vivian Durand, smiles warmly at her granddaughter.))

Vivian: Oh, Nimue, is that you?

Nadia: ((chuckles nervously)) Nadia, grandmama.

Vivian: ((chuckles happily, pulling Nadia into a tight hug)) Oh, your mother wanted to name you Nimue. But Nadia is a fine name as well.

Nadia: ((chuckles genuinely this time)) You say that every visit. ((she turns to the caretaker)) Welcome to our farm. I don't think we've met.

((The caretaker is a woman old enough to be Nadia's mother, hair tied back and modestly dressed. Her name is Caroline, as she soon says.))

Caroline: Caroline Shore. I'm your grandmother's nursemaid and caretaker. Penny passed away last year.

Nadia: ((remembers the old caretaker, who was just as old as Vivian)) Oh... ((she understandably looks sad)) I hadn't heard. Grandmama, I'm so sorry.

Vivian: Such a kind and brave soul... ((looks away with a happy sigh))

Caroline: She hired myself and my son to care for the farm and chores... until those went under as well. We're hoping to stay here for a short while, possibly talk to the neighbors and see if they have room for us. ((she spies the Irish family pleading with Larkin)) If what Vivian says about her son in law is true, then we might not...

Nadia: Nonsense, you're family now! We'll manage. Please, come inside. ((she looks in her dad's direction in worry))

Larkin: ((to the Irish family)) Listen, we can take you in for a short while. The neighbors are looking for some farm hands themselves; I'll write them first thing in the morning to see if there's room for you. But for now, let's find room in the barn...

((His eyes wander up to Nadia and her grandmother, and immediately he looks angry. More mouths to feed. He shakes his head at Nadia, not speaking or coming over to them, before turning his attention to the Irish family. Caroline narrows her eyes, noticing.))

Caroline: The nerve of him! Complete strangers over a family!

Nadia: Shh! ((she looks to her siblings, who are looking at her. To them: )) Shh! ((silently, she helps Caroline to get Vivian into the family house. Caroline waves her hands at Edmond to go get the luggage, which Edmond reluctantly does.))

((Larkin, meanwhile, is turned to his children, introducing them to the family, so he doesn't notice Nadia sneaking people into the house.))

Larkin: ….my oldest Aron, his brother Wynn, then Brian, then Myrtle, then Arthur. Just ask any of them if you need anything at all. They are the head of property as well as myself.

((Larkin looks back to the other wagon, to see it completely deserted, and Nadia is nowhere in sight. He snarls, looking towards the house to see the door closing. He's not happy about even more mouths to feed.))

Aron: ((looking over his brothers and sisters)) Papa, you forgot to introduce Nadia.

Larkin: ((doesn't answer))

Aron: ...again.

((Later that evening, Larkin confronts Nadia as she seats her grandmother by the fire to keep her warm. Her caretaker is nearby looking for something to feed Vivian, as Edmund is nowhere to be seen.))

Larkin: Of all the things to do, and this is what you pull this time!

Nadia: ((nervous, as she typically doesn't stand up for herself)) Papa, she's family!

Larkin: She's a witch who only thinks of herself. She's on her last legs and doesn't deserve what little food we have left.

Nadia: Papa!

Caroline: ((can't keep silent herself)) You should be ashamed of yourself, sir! You denounce all that she's done for your family! Your farmland was part of the dowry, and you deny her the food grown on it, or the shelter built upon it! 

Larkin: ((turns his anger to the maid)) We have nothing left to give! The famine is driving every beggar, every poor man and every desperate mother and child to us because our land remains fertile and prosperous. We barely have enough to feed our own family, and at this rate, they'll take the entire crop and come winter we'll ALL starve!

Caroline: ((doesn't back down)) So you'll chose to drive off members of your own family to feed strangers you don't even know?! ((angrily)) What GENEROSITY!

((Nadia looks to her grandmother out of fear that this yelling is upsetting her. Vivian, however, looks calm in her seat. She glances up to Larkin.))

Vivian: Caroline, it's alright. I know Larkin. If he had to choose between this withered old crone and his children, he would choose his children with no hesitation. I would too, in his place.  
((Nadia looks surprised. Vivian isn't normally this articulate. Larkin seems to calm hearing these words, but he gives Vivian a wary eye.))

Larkin: ...this is true. I would. My children mean more to me than you know.

Vivian: ((chuckles)) I was a mother too, of course I know. ((then she smiles wide)) If it pleases you, I'll leave at the first rooster crow, and not eat a morsel of food.

((Both Nadia and Caroline look at Vivian in shock. Larkin is calm, but no less sated.))

Larkin: ((darkly)) It would please me if you left NOW. ((he starts to storm out of the room))

Nadia: ((gaining some mettle with her father about to leave)) Papa, it's dark outside!

Larkin: ((angrily turns to Nadia with a pointing finger)) Nadia, I will marry you off to the first man who asks! ((then he storms away))

((Nadia looks heartbroken. Her father had been trying to marry her off in the past, and he claims it's to find her a better life away from her. But she knows, it's to get one less hungry stomach off the property. Dejected, she kneels by Victoria to make sure she's alright.))

Victoria: ((just smiles, as if hearing a funny joke)) Silly man. It's a new moon. There's far too many boogies running around.

Caroline: ((rolls her eyes as she rebelliously takes some bread from a pantry)) Oh yes, the boogies. Can't run into any boogies at night. ((She looks to Nadia as she breaks some bread)) You're salting your fields, right?

Nadia: ((blinks in confusion)) What?

Victoria: Oh, yes! Salt your gardens before the gremlins dig up your flowers! Salt makes them pop like soap bubbles!

Nadia: ((shakes her head, even though hearing her grandmother's stories makes her feel a little better)) Grandmama, that's for slugs.

Victoria: Slugs too. But they shrivel up like your grandmama's arms!

((Nadia giggles a little. Her younger brother and sister wander into the kitchen upon hearing voices.))

Myrtle: Grandmama?

Arthur: Story time!

Vivian: Hello, little ones! Let's have a story time since you're here!

((Caroline passes some pieces of bread around to everyone just as Edmund comes in, looking concerned.))

Vivian: ((in the background)) This is why you cover your ears when you see a faerie...

Edmund: Mother, is it true we're leaving in the morning? We just got here.

Caroline: We'll have to see. I just need to yell that man's ear off some more. If not, then I guess we'll head back to the city and try our luck again.

Edmund: ((glances to Nadia, who looks sad at losing her grandmother, before turning to his mother)) Can we take her with us?

((Nadia looks up with surprise. Caroline immediately disapproves.))

Caroline: Edmund! We're not ripping a young girl from her family!

Edmund: ((shrugs)) If my father was such a windbag that he'd toss out his own mother, I wouldn't want to stay around him.

Nadia: ((interrupts with a raised, shy finger)) She's my mama's mama...

Caroline: Well, I'm not about to take her away from the only family that she knows. ((scoffs)) My word, where did this come from?

Edmund: ((shrugs again)) He said he'd marry her to the first man who asks, well...

((While Caroline wonders what he means by that, Nadia's face turns bright red. Embarrassed, and stressed, she stands straight up and goes right up to Edmund.))

Nadia: My father has always said that my sister and I were born to be married off so we could bring money and goods to the farm! He said that I need to make plenty of children before I'm too old to, because that's all I'm good for! All he cares about is what's good for the farm, and to heck of what you think if you're a girl! I'm not part of a dowry!

((She feels faint, and pauses, looking around the room, and sees everyone is staring at her. Embarrassed by her own outburst, she flees from the kitchen. Edmund is also red in the face from the confusion. Vivian chuckles before nursing her own piece of bread.))

Vivian: I'm so happy Nimue learned to defend herself. Now then, you can scare away trolls with bells...

((Much later that night, everyone is asleep or at least tries to be. One of the younger kids from the Irish family has snuck from the crowded barn to get some fresh air and generally be unsupervised. He starts running towards the tall grass when a loud noise in the distance startles him. It sounds like a loud, piercing whistle. The little boy covers his ears at first, then looks around. Towards the closest hill is a loud rumbling sound like thunder, and as he watches, he can see faint lights moving along the hill. The lights are eyes of Gumm-gumms who are storming the fields to get to the farm. The little boy yelps and runs back into the barn to get his father. The child frantically shakes him awake.))

Boy: Da! Da! Monsters!

((The father wakes up groggily and huddles his son close.))

Family head: Don't worry. They'll go away when you go back to sleep.

((The boy struggles in his father's grasp and tries to pull him to his feet and show him.))  
Boy: Monsters! They're coming! They're gonna eat us!

Family head: ((gives up and decides to comfort his son by showing him there's no monsters)) Alright, alright. Show your da where they are.

((They both go outside, and the little boy points at the hill. It's now swarmed with Gumm-gumms, and Bular can be seen leading the charge. The father goes pale as the trolls storm closer to the barn.))

Family head: ...oh no. Not here too.

((Meanwhile, at the Ward household, Nadia is asleep in a bed she shares with her two younger siblings. Vivian, Caroline and Edmund have straw cots on the floor, and all are asleep. A loud crash in the distance wakes up Arthur, who climbs over his sisters to look out the window. It wakes up Nadia, who starts tugging on the boy's shirt to get him to come back to bed.))

Arthur: That's a big fire.

Nadia: Fire? ((she sits up carefully to keep from waking up Myrtle, and she spies the barn on fire in the distance)) What in the world?! ((Not sure what to make of it, she starts to get out of bed to get her father)) Stay here. ((Arthur keeps watching the fire as Nadia steps around the straw cot to leave the room and go downstairs))

Vivian: ((opens her eyes, having been awakened)) ….bells won't scare these ones...

((Nadia rushes downstairs to see Wynn and Bryan are gathering farm tools. Not water.))

Nadia: Wynn? Bryan? Where's papa?

Bryan: He and Aron are getting wagons. It's an attack.

Nadia: ((confused and startled)) Attack?!

Wynn: Barbarians. Or something. We saw things running around the barn.

((There's another loud crash outside, followed by several screams.))

Wynn: Get the others and get them to the wagons. We gotta go now!

((Agreeing, Nadia rushes back upstairs and rouses Caroline awake first.))

((Afterward, everyone makes a run for the wagons towards the front of the property. The fire has spread to the nearby fields, and now loud roaring is heard among the human screams. Nadia freezes as she carries her little brother, looking to the barn and seeing large trolls chasing after the surviving humans. The sight makes Arthur start to cry.))

Bryan: ((notices his sister is lagging behind)) NADIA! WE GOTTA GO!

((The yelling attracts a couple of trolls, including Bular, and they all start galloping for the family.))

Nadia: No.... ((now in panic mode, makes a run for the wagons towards her brothers)) No, no no no no...

((Their grandmother's wagon is all set up, and Aron is inside and loading in Myrtle. Bryon matches Nadia and grabs her arm to keep her close. Both make it to the wagon, and Nadia helps Arthur inside. Caroline and Edmund are just about to load Vivian in as well, but out of nowhere, a Gumm-gumm smashes into the wagon, knocking it out of the way and into splinters. Nadia is frozen as Bryon pulls her away to keep her safe. Everyone inside the wagon is either killed or about to be eaten. Nadia reaches an arm out and screams as Byron picks her up and tries to carry her off. Everyone tries to find that other wagon, but are cut off as Bular gets in front of them.))

Nadia: ((screams and clutches onto Byron))

((Bular grins at them before giving a scary roar and about to pounce, but then a flowerpot smashes into the side of his face. He turns with a snarl to see Larkin with one arm out that threw the pot, and a scythe clutched in the other. Enraged, Bular turns his attention to the father.))

Bryon: PAPA!

Larkin: GO! NOW! GO!

((Edmund and Byron don't waste any time getting moving with Nadia, Vivian and Caroline. Bular snorts as he lets them go, stalking in front of Larkin while spitting some dirt out of his mouth.))

Bular: I'll eat your feet first. Then your legs. Then your torso. And you'll be left alive to watch it happen.

Larkin: ((clutches the scythe in his hands tightly)) Better me than my family, you demon!

((Nadia turns her head to watch as Bular charges and her father swings the scythe. She screams out again, and is forced to turn her head back around as another roar is heard right ahead of them. Another troll is rushing for them. Bryon puts on a scared face, but throws Nadia out of the way as the troll barrels right into him, mouth first. Caroline grabs Nadia's arm and pulls her along as they run away, and Nadia is screaming and crying so loud and so hard she's going hoarse. The fear and sights of death are making her go into shock.))

((They reach the wagon the Irish family came in, to find that other families have made it already and have it ready to go.))

Caroline: ((waves her free arm to them, and calls out)) WAIT! WAIT FOR US! PLEASE!

((One of the wagon occupants starts throwing rocks at them to drive them away, one of which hits Caroline in the head and knocks her to her feet, dragging both Nadia and Vivian with them.)) 

Edmund: Mum!

((The shouting is attracting more trolls, so the wagon driver cracks the reigns of the horses and the wagon speeds off. The much noisier wagon draws the attention of the Gumm-gumms, who ignore the more helpless humans and chase after it. Edmund helps up his mother before grabbing onto Nadia. Vivian is barely struggling to get up. Her eyes lock with Nadia's, just before Nadia looks up as sees Bular rushing towards them. Her father is nowhere in sight.))

Nadia: ((Barely audible)) No...

Vivian: ((gives Nadia a weak smile)) Go on. Go.

((Adrenaline kicks in from the tragedy and just fights off the shock. Nadia pulls herself from Edmund's grasp and rushes to Vivian to try and get her to her feet. It's very slow going, and Bular is almost on top of them. Nadia sees they're not going to get away, and instead hugs onto her grandmother tightly, tears flowing again in fear.))

Nadia: I love you, grandmama!

Vivian: ((softly)) Such a strong heart. You'll do well.

((Just as Bular goes to pounce for them, out of the blue, another young woman jumps out and delivers a left cross right into his jaw with such force he's knocked several feet back. The new woman lands on the ground at a crouch, keeping her eyes on Bular as she grins and stands up. Nadia looks the woman over in shock, never having seen her before and now half wondering what's going on.))

((The newcomer is Elisi, who's rather tall and has long blond hair tied back into a long braid. She's wearing a tunic shirt and pants, both in light tatters, and her arms are decorated in deep arching patterns that are glowing a dull yellow. Nadia gasps upon seeing her, which makes Elisi look in the corner of her eye and give a confident smile in Nadia's direction before turning her attention back to Bular and chasing after him.)) 

((Nadia holds her grandmother close as she watches Elisi again run up to Bular and start punching at him. Edmund rushes to Nadia's side to get her and Vivian up and out of there, but the fatigue, shock and fear are finally taking their toll on Nadia and she slumps. Her heart starts to slow, and her grip on her grandmother fades. She's still watching Elisi and Bular fight, and the troll has grabbed the top of Elisi's head and pulled her up into the air.))

Bular: ((triumphantly)) I have the Shard!

((Just as Nadia's eyes close, a bright light erupts in the area that keeps them open a little longer.))

Voice: FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN!

((Nadia sees the silhouette of a knight before she loses consciousness and her heart fails.))

((All fades to black.))

((Her eyes open a few moments later to a loud roar to her left. She's too weak to look around. She's staring straight up into the night sky, and a blue glow frames her vision. Coming into view is the knight, and she can see it's a troll in glowing white armor looking down at her. She looks at the helmet, which hides his eyes, and reaches for him.))

Nadia: ((weakly)) Save... my grandmother....

((The Trollhunter smiles gently at her, and takes her tiny hand in his large one, just as she loses consciousness again.))

((When Nadia wakes up again, a day has passed. Her eyes open to show she's indoors, staring at a crystal lamp that hangs from the ceiling above her. She's laying on a stone table flat on her back, and the sleeves of her dress have been cut away to her shoulder. Slowly, she rises to a sit and looks around. The room she's in is rounded like a small cave, with shelves that were cut from the rock wall to house colorful bottles and various old tomes. There's some crystal knickknacks here and there, a couple of which give off their own shine. She appears to be alone in the room, and Nadia isn't sure if she should be comforted or afraid of that. She remembers the “troll night” and the storming of her family farm, and shivers a little. Where is she, who was that knight, and where was her grandmother?))

((She hears soft padding of steps on stone, and turns to a doorway. A shadow passes over the wall, a shadow of a muscular troll with wide horns. Nadia's heart goes into overdrive again, and instinct makes her duck behind the table to hide. She peeks as the troll, a broad-chested bloke with Krampus horns, walks in and notices the room appears empty.))

Troll: Uh oh. ((he stays by the entrance and looks around, rumbling in a calming voice)) Please don't be frightened. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you.

((Nadia's head rises from her hiding place slightly, and as soon as the two make eye contact, she ducks back into hiding, scared. The troll chuckles.))

Troll: Timid little one. Please, believe me. You're safe. ((he slowly starts to walk towards the table)) My name is Richta, and you're...

((Nadia yelps and flees to the back of the room, with nowhere to hide. Richta chuckles, and offers a kind hand to her.))

Richta: Please believe me, lady Shard. No harm will come to you and your grandmother here.

((Nadia pauses once she hears about her grandmother.))

Nadia: M-my grandmama? Where is she? What have you d--

Richta: She's fine. She's right outside if you want to see her.

((He's still offering her hand, and she hesitates before timidly giving him her own. Richta leads her out of the healer's room and to a stone balcony overlooking the rest of the cave. The sight makes Nadia gasp in awe.))

Nadia: Oh my...

((She's in a massive cavern where many homes and shops are dug out of the cave wall, and in the back of the cavern is a giant stalagmite that was hollowed out and refurbished into a castle complete with armored guards patrolling its boarders. There's many trolls wandering the castle, the walkways along the cave walls and floors, among the colorful crystals and clamor of a marketplace.))

Nadia: ...where am I? ((as she asks, markings on her arms and shoulders begin to glow light blue into delicate patterns.))

Richta: This is the Royal Troll Market. We brought you and your grandmother here upon request. ((he points to the other side of the balcony, where Vivian is seated by the steps and taking in the view herself.))

((Nadia is overjoyed to see her grandmother is alright, and rushes to her side to give her a huge hug.))

Nadia: Grandmama! Oh grandmama, are you alright?

Vivian: ((hugs Nadia back happily)) Oh, Nimue, I told you that you had a strong heart.

Nadia: ((chuckles, tears running down her face)) Nadia, grandmama.

Vivian: Both are such powerful names. ((she points at the view in the distance)) Look, so many trolls and things! I can't believe all my stories were true!

Nadia: ((shakes her head)) Grandmama, we need to get home as fast as we can. ((she tries to get Vivian to rise to her feet)) This place isn't safe. We need to hurry.

((A voice on the steps interrupts her, as Elisi walks into view.))

Elisi: You still don't think you're safe here? I guess I can't blame you; trolls can be pretty scary at first. 

((Elisi is dressed a bit more modestly, in a deep green dress with no sleeves. She gives a comforting smile that matches Richta's.))

Nadia: ...you.

Elisi: ((smiles and gives a half wave of the hand)) Hi again. I'm Elisi. I'm told your name is Nimue?

Nadia: ((narrows her eyes in annoyance)) Nadia.

Elisi: Nadia! Sorry. ((she chuckles)) Well, Nadia, before you leave, there's something very important I need to talk to you about.

((Elisi flexes her left arm, causing the yellow patterns on her arm to start glowing, and she pats them with her right hand for emphasis. When Nadia pauses, Elisi half frowns.))

Elisi: Oh, stop, you're doing it too. ((she points to Nadia's glowing arms, which Nadia finally notices and tries to wipe off.)) And that's what we need to talk about, Shard to Shard.

Nadia: ((looks up at Elisi with great confusion)) What?!

Elisi: You're a Shard. Like me. ((she grins)) Nice to meet you.

((Nadia is just extremely confused, not even remotely sure what's going on anymore. She just stands there, silent and blinking at odd intervals.))

Vivian: ((looks up at Nadia silently before turning to Elisi)) I think you broke her.

((Meanwhile, on the surface, in the shade of a thick forest, the Gumm-gumm army is recovering their loot and loses from the farm. While most of the soldiers are checking their wounds or still feasting on the flesh they wrangled, Alora is fretting over a very frustrated Bular.))

Alora: ((trying to hold his head still and his mouth open)) Hold still and let me look, you baby.

Bular: ((manages to stay out of her grip easily enough but doesn't move away from her)) I keep telling you I'm fine!

Alora: Shut up and let me count. ((manages to force his mouth open again)) Three! That's three teeth knocked out of your mouth! Those don't grow back, moron! How are you supposed to eat properly?!

((Bular snarls and snaps his jaws shut. Alora gets her fingers out of the way just in time when she flinches.))

Bular: ((growls and rubs his sore jaw)) Feels fine to me. Now stop fretting over me, I'm fine!

Alora: ((narrows her eyes)) In case you forgot, that's my damn job! Just let this be a lesson to you to be more aware of your surroundings. You're lucky the Trollhunter came alone this time, or else you'd...

Bular: He wasn't alone. The Shard was with him.

((Alora goes quiet as both her eyebrows go up in surprise. Bular gets in her face to rub it in.))  
Bular: Don't treat me like a child when I have a plan ever again.

Alora: ((not flinching, he does this all the time)) ((near exasperated)) Right, fine, holy s*** your idea worked for once. Remind me to not let you lose or weapons or something, if your only method of finding them is to burn the whole country down.

((Bular snorts in her face before backing up.))

Bular: She's in the Royal Troll Market.

Alora: ((shrugs with one shoulder and turns away)) Alright. Unfortunately, that's basically a fortress. We can't just barge in like usual. Think we should ask your father for help with this one?

((Before Bular can answer, there's a clamor in the camp. Someone's arrived. Alora takes note that it's another troll, and Skeeziel just greeted him.))

Alora: ….Now's our chance to.

((Bular blows another puff of hot air out his nose before going to meet with the messenger himself, Alora just behind him. The messenger spies Bular and quickly gets on one knee before him.))

Messenger: Bular, son of Gunmar! Your father is asking for news from the front. The fate of the Trollhunter, and the location of the Shard.

((Alora stays quiet as this is for Bular to answer, as much as she would like to. Bular eyes down the messenger before speaking.))

Bular: Both the Trollhunter and Shard are cowering in the Royal Troll Market. We're storming it to claim what is rightfully ours.

((Both Alora and Skeeziel are alarmed, and finally Alora jumps in front of Bular to interject.))

Alora: Did you not listen to a word I just said?! We don't even have a Horngazel to get in! If you think that you can just...

((Bular punches her out of the way and she goes flying into a tree. Hard. It silences her long enough for Bular to continue giving his message.))

Bular: We'll need reinforcements, and a pack of Rustguts. The siege begins as soon as we're supplied.

Skeeziel: ((interjects to the messenger)) Oh, and make sure to contact the nearest band of Changelings as well. We'll need their expertise to get started.

Bular: ((grabs Skeeziel by the throat and hoists him in the air angrily)) We don't need those Impure mongrels sticking their grubby fingers into this for days on end! We're storming the market and that's--

((He's interrupted with a serrated sword blade pressed to his throat that just nicks at his hardened skin. Bular shifts his gaze to see Alora next to him, holding herself up by one of his sheathe straps to get to his throat. Her arms have a sharp pattern on them that's glowing red as she glares at him angrily but calmly.))

Alora: Put him down. Now. Slowly.

((Bular snarls but does so. Alora also relents, letting Bular go and taking the sword away from his throat. He growls as he feels for the very small cut. The blade in Alora's hand evaporates into small points of light before she turns to the messenger.))

Alora: ...got all that?

Messenger: ((wide eyed and frightened, nods violently))

Alora: Deliver the news to Lord Gunmar. We'll await his reply.

((The messenger bows deep to her and scurries off. Bular grabs Alora's shoulder and turns her to face him.))

Bular: ((snarling)) We were in agreement that YOU do not give orders to MY army!

Alora: ((unfazed, but getting just as angry)) First of all, ((points thumb back at the leaving messenger)) THAT'S not your army. That's your father's. Second of all, ((motions with her hand back to Bular for emphasis)) YOUR orders have gotten a third of our army lost or killed. You constantly throw yourself and everyone into exceedingly dangerous situations, and we've had nothing to show for it. And now we're after a Shard, and it's bad enough she's tough, but now she's HEAVILY GUARDED! I promise you that if you throw our troops at this problem, we will lose ALL OF THEM. ((crosses her arms as she pulls the trump card)) And what would your father think about that?!

((Bular snorts, and before he can say anything: ))

Alora: Yes, it's your army, and you can order them around all you want. But I'm your expert! ((she pats at her markings with one hand)) So if you want any chance of bringing in that Shard, you take orders from ME! Do you understand?!

((The troll glares at her, baring his teeth and getting right in her face. Alora glares right back at him and crosses her arms defiantly. Before the tension can get any worse, Skeeziel steps into their side view.))

Skeeziel: Alora, Bular. We should make camp before the sun rises. What are your orders?

((Both Alora and Bular gives Skeeziel the murderous side eye, which makes him smile nervously. Alora then looks back to Bular expectantly, silently. He just stares her down again before turning to Skeeziel.))

Bular: Make camp. Then we'll plan our next move. ((he huffs and skulks away, letting Alora sigh heavily out her nose))

Alora: ((waits until he's gone before speaking)) Kids these days. They either grow up so fast, or they don't grow up at all. ((she then turns to Skeeziel, her marks fading as her frustration passes)) So, Skeeziel, did you see my new sister? What's she like? What do you think is the best way to capture her?

((Skeeziel suddenly looks extremely nervous, and clears his throat. Flashback to the invasion of the Ward farm, where Skeeziel kept watch of the events unfolding on the hill. He spies in the distance Elisi fighting Bular, and just a few feet away, Nadia dying from fright and suddenly glowing blue, awakening into a Shard. Cut back to the present.))

Skeeziel: ...which one?

Alora: ((pauses in confusion, then her eyes go wide as she realizes what he just said))

End of Chapter 1  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely rough draft of the project, which will be edited to a proper longhand version in the near future. The goal was to make this a comic book, but I can't draw, so I'm just finalizing story elements and characters. I would love to know your thoughts and opinions to help make this story better and enjoyable for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore is explored, plans are made, and a young girl starts to come to terms with her uncertain future.

Chapter 2

((Back in the Royal Troll Market, Elisi and Nadia are back in Richta's apothecary. Nadia has just been given the rundown that trolls exist, there's bad ones that eat people and good ones that don't, and there's a Trollhunter that protects humans and the good trolls from the bad trolls. Vivian is seated by the door where she can watch the market outside, and Richta is checking on Edmund's arm, which was injured in the attack. Edmund is asleep due to pain medicine.))  
Nadia: ((still looks very pale))

Elisi: ((offers Nadia a cup)) ...need more water?

Nadia: ((nods, taking it and gulping it down))

Elisi: ((chuckles)) Careful, you'll strain your heart again.

Nadia: ((after she's done drinking)) So... these trolls are why there's famine and plague? That's why the Scots, Irish and English are being chased off the islands to here?

Elisi: Can't speak for everyone on the surface, but explaining the Gumm-gumms away as famine and plague is probably what the mainland is doing. The Age of Magic is dying, and no one wants to believe the old stories and superstitions anymore.  
Vivian: ((chuckles to herself)) The Age of Magic dies when I do. ((no one seems to have heard her))

Elisi: We good trolls manage to stay out of humanity's way, and they ours. But now that Gunmar is on the warpath for the Heartstone somewhere in the East, we don't have a choice but to come out of the shadows again, if only to protect ourselves.

Nadia: Gunmar?

Elisi: The leader of the bad trolls. Big, scary guy who wants to eat all of humanity.

Richta: ((shivers)) Extremely bad news for everyone.

Nadia: ((trying to piece this together)) Is that the one you punched last night?

((She remembers how Elisi just leapt onto the scene and gave Bular a left cross so hard it knocked him several feet away.))

Elisi: ((chuckles heartily)) I wish. No, that was his son, Bular. Just as bad news, but nowhere near as terrible as his father.

((Nadia goes quiet as she remembers the attack on her farm. Her own father distracted Bular so she could get away. She was also told that she, Vivian and Edmund were the only survivors they found. Caroline succumbed to her head injury in Troll Market and couldn't be saved.))

Nadia: ((goes quiet, near getting lost in the tragedy.))

Elisi: ((sees her worry, and reaches her hand out to put it over one of Nadia's)) There's hope, though. The Trollhunter is a stalwart warrior, and now that he's returned from the East, we have a chance of putting this war to an end. The Gumm-gumms won't hurt anyone ever again.

((This doesn't help Nadia at all.))

Nadia: But I don't have a home to go to. What are me and Grandmama supposed to do?

Elisi: ((brightens up)) Both of you are welcome to stay here. It's safe, Grandmama's entertaining...

Vivian: ((triumphantly)) Thank you!

Elisi: ...and everyone will be delighted to hear we have another Shard.

Nadia: ((notices that word again, which makes her arm patterns glow again as she tries to put two and two together)) You keep calling me a Shard, but I don't know what that is.

Elisi: ((smiles, proud of herself)) I was saving the more complicated matter for last.

Richta: ((rolls his eyes)) Should have started with that, dear.

Elisi: ((ignores him)) Shards aren't human. We're immortal beings gifted with old magic at birth. ((again, she flexes her left arm, which makes her yellow markings appear on her arms)) That's how you can tell us apart. These appear after your first death.  
((Nadia's eyes widened as she's beginning to realize that she died that night on the field. But at the same time, it felt so much like a dream or a fainting spell.))

Nadia: I... died? 

((Richta turns his head to her before she could start asking.))

Richta: You're not dead now, and you haven't gone to this “heaven” place. You're alive, in Troll Market, and you cannot die at all. ((he sounds bored, but looks slightly concerned))

Nadia: ((put off by that))

Elisi: ((tries to get her attention back)) Lemme start from the beginning. First of all, do you know what a leyline is?

Nadia: ((looks back at Elisi)) Oh... yes! Grandmama told me they're streams under the earth, filled with magical power instead of water.

Elisi: ((shrugs)) Close enough. ((continues)) Centuries ago, out on the isles, there was a point in the earth where three leylines forked, making that land a place of raw magical power. A stone sat right in the middle of this fork in the leylines and soaked up all of their power. No one's quite sure how or why, but this excess magical power could make life itself. Trolls, faeries, and boogies of all kind discovered that if they combined their souls or magic with this power, they could create life in their own forms. Offspring. Children. Dying races repopulated themselves overnight. Creatures that usually have trouble starting families now could. This Life Stone was the answer to many prayers.

Elisi: ((continues, getting serious)) Then, the Gumm-gumms took control of it, declaring it their own property, and started using it to raise armies of their own. Their population exploded! They would have covered the world tenfold if Merlin himself didn't step in.

Nadia: ((perks when she hears the name Merlin. She's heard the old King Arthur legends.))

Elisi: Merlin made his way to the stone, and with one strike, he shattered it to pieces. And while the rock itself was gone, the power that the rock absorbed couldn't be destroyed or put back in the earth. It was immortal and eternal, and the Gumm-gumms would destroy everything in their path to get it back. So, Merlin had to seal it away in something they couldn't get their claws on easily: humans.

Elisi: Using his vast knowledge and powerful magic, he separated the magic into eight parts and sent them into eight vessels: newborn human maidens. The separate faucets of magic were also granted extra magic so they could protect themselves. These maidens are somewhere in the world, chosen at random, to keep them from being easily discovered. I'm one of them, and so are you, Nadia.

((Nadia tries to take all of this in, looking down at her own glowing patterns as she thinks. She's silent for a moment, not sure what to say or ask.))

Nadia: So... I'm a witch?

Elisi: No. You're a Shard. You may be magical, but you can't really use magic like a witch or wizard can. Think of it as being a living magical artifact.

Nadia: So... what exactly can I do?

Elisi: ((beams)) You can use life magic. Anyone can use their soul or their own magic to merge with yours and make life. ((she smiles over towards Richta)) My mate Richta and I have six children already; wouldn't trade this power for the world.

((Nadia looks to Richta, surprised. Richta just looks back and waves as Edmund comes to.))

Elisi: Word on the wind is Gunmar has a Shard of his own, but is looking for more to grow his army faster. ((starts to look a little serious)) So, if we're going to get the jump on him, we need a Shard that can grow just as big of an army.

Nadia: ((looks confused)) 

Elisi: Nadia, with your life magic, we can make an army that can stand up to Gunmar's and take him down once and for all! Well, they'll start off as children, but trolls mature pretty fast. What do you say? Will you help us?

Richta: ((looks concerned)) Sweet, this is too much too soon...

Nadia: ((her past insecurities are being triggered)) Wh-what are you saying? You just want me to make children for everyone?

Elisi: ((confused)) Hey, don't put it that way.

Nadia: ((stands up)) I'm being given a second chance at life, after my entire family was killed, and it's... it's... ((explodes)) STILL EXPECTED OF ME TO MAKE CHILDREN FOR SOMEONE ELSE?!

Elisi: ((shocked and frozen by the outburst))

Richta: ((just shocked)) That's not what we're asking at all.

((Edmund watches silently, face going red at Nadia's second outburst over this.))

Nadia: IS THAT ALL I'M GOOD FOR?! JUST MAKING LOTS AND LOTS OF CHILDREN BECAUSE THAT'S ALL EVRYONE WANTS OUT OF ME?! IS THIS REALLY THE DESTINY I'VE BEEN HANDED?! JUST MAKE A HUGE FAMILY, NADIA, BECAUSE THAT'S WHY YOU WERE BORN! I AM NOT A BROOD MOTHER!

((Everyone's stunned by this outburst. Elisi recovers first and stands up, getting angry.))

Elisi: Okay, Nadia. Then what CAN you do?

((Nadia was going red in the face, then goes incredibly pale. She can't do anything. She died of fright in the middle of a battle. She just ran and cried while others died around her. She can't fight, she can't defend herself or save others. Not sure how else to handle this, and feeling embarrassed by her own emotions and outburst, she runs out the door, crying.))

Elisi: ((instantly sees she made a mistake and starts to go after her)) Nadia, wait!

((Elisi makes it to the door before she trips over something and falls on her face. She looks up to see Vivian with a cane in her hands, held out slightly for Elisi to trip.))

Elisi: ...where did that come from?

Vivian: Nimue is a strong girl, but strength takes time. Let her borrow some.

Elisi: ((blinks)) I thought her name was Nadia... why do you keep calling her Nimue?

Vivian: ((smiles knowingly))

((Edmund continues to watch silently, still not sure what's going on or what to say.))

((Nadia runs through side road until she hits the Market street. She's just caught up in the sights for a second, until she realizes that she's being stared at. Several trolls are looking at her, and some start pointing and yelling at her in alarm. Scared, and still shaken up, Nadia runs away down the street. She quickly looks for a place to hide, and ducks into a dark alleyway. Moving half way in, stepping past several items of debris and trash, she takes a seat against a wall and curls up. She's just not sure what to think or do now, her entire world has been turned upside down, and she can't go home. All she can do is just sit there and cry.))

((However, her crying got the attention of a building occupant.))

Voice: Who's out there? 

((Nadia gasps and looks around, not seeing anyone at first. Above her head, wooden window shutters open and just miss her scalp. She looks up with wide eyes, to be met with... a book. A troll who's face she can't see clearly has his nose in a book. He doesn't seem to be looking at her.))

Voice: Oh, it's you. Your sniveling and crying is breaking my concentration.

Nadia: ((blinks, not sure how to respond to that))

Voice: Well, hiding from the world and crying never did anyone any good. You need something to do. Here, come in and start dusting. 

((The troll reaches down with one of his four arms and easily pulls the girl inside, closing the shutters behind them. Nadia is still in non-response mode, but looks around in curiosity. She's in a library, with glowing crystals in lanterns for light. Much like Richta's apothecary, there are shelves carved from the stone walls to make places to store books, but there's also carved wooden and stone bookshelves, and piles of even more books strewn along the floor and the several tables in the room. There's room for a couple of paths along the floor for walking, and Nadia takes a couple of steps foreword in awe as she looks around. The troll, meanwhile, presses a rag into her hand, not looking up from his book.))

Troll: Get cleaning now. Chop chop.

((Nadia is left blinking again, but is more pacified by her surroundings to calm down and speak.))

Nadia: Um... excuse me...

Troll: I hear you talking, which means you are not cleaning.

Nadia: ((continues)) ...where am I?

((The troll pauses, and puts down his book incredulously, revealing he's Dictatious, Troll Market's most intelligent and capable archivist. He looks more passive than he is annoyed.))

Dictatious: I suppose you've never seen a library before, given that you're just a simple farm girl. ((Before Nadia could process what he just said, he waves his free arms around the room.)) This is a library. I've collected books from across all worlds under the surface, and keep them here for research, safe keeping, and public interest. At least for those who know how to read. ((last sentence said very judgmentally))

Nadia: ((takes a little offense)) I can read!

Dictatious: ((doesn't believe her)) Oh? And what have you read?

Nadia: I... ((pauses, realizing her family didn't have much in the way of reading material)) ...once... ((gets a little flustered)) ...read a book that... taught us how to read...

Dictatious: ((can't help but chuckle)) Well, that's good for starters. And here I thought farmers valued “hard work” over an education. Such a waste, really.

Nadia: ((now realizing...)) Wait, h-how did you know I came from a farm? You barely even...

Dictatious: ((doing what he does best)) You smell like one, for starters. You also smell human, which while rare down here, is not alarming by itself. When you speak, your voice is soft and submissive, common for those with large families. It's also female, whom have no say in their own families. ((Nadia tries to interject, but Dictatious keeps going without giving her a chance.)) It's already obvious to me who and what you are without even having to look at you. But I always have my ears to the ground as well as my nose in at least one book. I know Elisi brought surviving humans from the surface, and wouldn't let anyone come and see them. ((He smiles in a way that looks like a sly grin, but he just feels clever.)) But there was one fascinating little tidbit that she tried to keep quiet, but she can't keep anything from the ever thinking, ever deducing Dictatious:

Nadia: ((as she wonders what he's going on about, her arm patterns start to glow))

Dictiatious: ((points to her patterns triumphantly)) She found another Shard.

((Hearing the word come up again, Nadia feels her blood about to boil. Her hands go to the side of her head, and she feels like she's about to break down again.))

Dictatious: ((sees this, and gives a grunt before turning her around and shoving her towards a shelf)) Now that I've answered your question, and we've gotten to know each other, you can get back to work. Dust those shelves here, and then you can clean the ones there and there. ((does not mention which ones those are)) See? You're useful. No reason to whine or be snively. Go on now. ((with that, he turns on his heel and starts to head further into the library))

((Nadia looks to the rag in frustration then back to the books, now wondering how she got herself into this mess. Half at a loss, and half resigning herself to just do what everyone else tells her to do, she takes the rag and dusts the shelves halfheartedly. A couple of books catch her interest, and she steals a look in Dictatious's direction before carefully taking one off the shelf. Her marks glow again as she tries to read the Troll language on the cover. Dictatious looks up from his current book to observe her, and strokes his chin with a thoughtful look.))

Dictatious: Hmm...

((We cut back to Elisi, who's in the streets of the Market looking for Nadia. She's already been chasing after the cries of “Human! Human in the Trollmarket!”, but then starts to notice something as she's gathering clues and testimony: )) 

Troll Shopkeeper: Yes, yes, a human. Smelly and small. Ran down the Promenade!

Elisi: ??? That's east of here, but I thought...

Another Shopkeeper: A human was in the plaza!

Elisi: ????? Just now? West of here? ((starts to get confused)) Nadia can't be in two places at once. How hard is it to find a human in Trollmarket these days?

((There's more shouts of a human spotted, coming from the plaza area. Elisi quickly heads toward it, finding a huge gathered crowd. She tries to peer and peek over the several much taller trolls to no avail. About to lose her temper, she rolls up her imaginary sleeves, which makes her arm patterns glow.))

Elisi: Let me through!

((She starts pushing and even tossing a few trolls aside as she blazes a trail between them. Finally, she gets to the front of the crowd to see what everyone's gawking at. It's not Nadia. It's a Black Knight, sitting atop a completely black horse. His armor looks bulky, and there's a large ax sheathed on his back. Elisi frowns when she sees him.))

Elisi: Oh. It's just Grim. ((she sighs and starts walking to him)) I don't understand what the fuss is about... ((She makes her way up to the side of the horse as calls for the Trollhunter start to come out)) Well, you certainly have no idea how to make an entrance, Grim.

((Grim, the black knight, turns his head to Elisi. His face is completely covered, so it's hard to tell what kind of mood he's in or what he's thinking. When he speaks, his voice is gruff and rusty, echoing behind the heavy armor.))

Grim: ((stoic and unimpressed)) Elisi. I'm just trying to get to the palace and report to the king. Can you please part the crowd for me?

Elisi: ((puts her hands on her hips and gives Grim a half grin)) After you put no effort into gathering one? How could I be so cruel?

Grim: ((stoic and not amused)) Is Nacrik here?

Elisi: ((answers honestly)) Yeah, but I haven't seen him. He might be in the palace, the Forge, the library, anywhere really.

Grim: ((stoic but confused)) You... haven't seen him?

Elisi: I've been busy.

((A loud booming voice then cuts through the din of the crowd and silences it.))

Nacrik: BLACK KNIGHT!

((The crowd parts as Nacrik, still in Trollhunter armor, approaches. Grim dismounts his horse, and unceremoniously hands its reigns to Elisi before walking up for his approach. Elisi frowns, but holds the reigns tight as the two knights walk towards each other. Nacrik gives a low, aggressive growl as Grim stands in front of him, arms at his sides, appearing ready for combat.))

((The two stare at each other before Nacrik laughs and pulls the human into a tight hug with a wide grin.))

Nacrik: Ah ha ha ha ha! There you are, you troublesome pest! ((said with a friendly tone))

((Grim just pats Nacrik's shoulder when he can reach it, and Nacrik sets him down with a couple of hard shoulder pats of his own.))

Nacrik: Good to see you made it back from the East in one piece.

Grim: ((stoic but happy)) As for you, old friend. We have a lot to discuss, but I need an audience with the king.

Nacrik: ((joyously)) Then come, we'll have an audience with the king together!

((Nacrik and Grim walk off towards the castle, and the crowd starts to disperse. Elisi rolls her eyes.))

Elisi: ((sighs)) Blood brothers.... ((then she calls after Grim)) Hey Grim, I need to borrow your horse for a while.

((Grim waves his hand dismissively behind him, permission to do so. Nacrik then realizes Elisi was nearby and turns to give her a giant smile.))

Nacrik: Elisi! Come join us!

Elisi: ((smiles gently)) Later, friend. I need to find someone. 

((Nacrik leaves her to it, so Elisi hops on the horse and steers it off in another direction of Trollmarket to look for Nadia.))

Elisi: ((grumbles to herself)) If I was a lost and confused Shard in Trollmarket for the first time, where would I end up? ((goes quiet as she thinks for a moment)) Well, I know one troll who can figure that out. ((she steers the horse to the other side of the Market))

((Meanwhile, on the surface, the sun is setting and providing plenty of shade for the Gumm-gumms who are now coming out of hiding. Skeeziel is going over a map of the area with Bular, and Alora sits under a tree nearby, applying black warpaint under her eyes.))

Skeeziel: ((the map is of Trollmarket and the surface above it)) As we're all aware, the Royal Troll Market is the largest market and living quarters in Eurasia. There are five total entrances, miles apart from each other...

Bular: I have guards posted at each one. Once we're ready to attack, nothing is getting in or out.

Skeeziel: ((not appreciating being interrupted, but oh well)) Very good, then. Our position is closest to the main entrance of the Market, which is the largest doorway. The Market itself, castle not included, spans several hundred miles of caves. Even with the estimated troops we will be marching in with, we have a lot of ground to cover, my lord. There will be a knave at every junction, and the Shards could be hiding anywhere.

Bular: There's nothing to worry about. We'll attack with no warning, and any coward attempting to flee will either run for the exits we're guarding, or ((points at the castle in the center of the map)) here, in the castle. Where they'll be trapped.

Skeeziel: ((gives a shaky sigh and rubs the back of his head nervously)) Well, the... castle is why we're hesitant to go through with this at all. They have the tightest defenses in trollkind, and will be the most heavily guarded. And then there's Ki--

Bular: ((interrupts him again)) The castle is only so big. They can't hide all their people in it. ((glowers)) We know how these soft ones work: they will take their most vulnerable to the castle first. Everyone else will be left to fend for themselves, so the guard's first instinct is to protect them. They'll be too focused with guarding weaklings, and we'll take advantage of that.

((Alora silently nods in approval from where she sits, trying on her mask to make sure the warpaint covers the eye holes effectively.))

Skeeziel: So, the plan is still to storm the market, kill everyone, and plunder it for supplies. And what of the Shards?

Bular: The Trollhunter is also in the market, and he'll hide them somewhere he thinks we won't find them. One of the deep caves, the Forge, the back alleys... 

Alora: ((finally speaks up)) The castle.

((Both Bular and Skeeziel turn to her as she takes her mask off and sits up.))

Alora: They're going to be taken straight to the castle as soon as we attack. It's the most secure place in the area, even Skeeziel said as much.

Skeeziel: ((nervously)) I... did, yes.

Bular: ((not phased by this)) We're focusing on the market first, and we'll catch them before they even reach the castle.

Alora: ((frowns)) You're so sure about that...

Bular: And if they're locked away with the King before we can capture them, then so be it. There's no way out of the castle other than the single gate and drawbridge ((he points to those on the map)), they'll be trapped. So we just secure the market, and they would have no hope of escaping.

Alora: ((huffs, she's not happy with this at all)) I guess we can worry about the castle later. And you're right, securing the market should be our top priority here. There's at least forty different forges and smithies here where we can improve our weapons and armor, and pretty much any kind of food you could name. We'll be well supplied for a castle crashing, in the least.

Skeeziel: ((brings the attention back to the market entrances)) We can discuss how to ration bountiful supplies later. First thing is first, getting into the market at all. We don't have a horngazel or any means of recreating one.

Bular: Which is why I ordered a pack of rustguts to be brought here. Problem solved.

Alora: Rustguts aren't a bad idea, but here's the thing: ((looks up at Bular with a hint of concern)) As soon as they sniff out your rocky bodies, they'll attack that instead. How are you even going to point them at a door to open?

Bular: ((snorts)) You have the fleshbag body, so that will be your job.

Alora: … ((thinks for a minute and is about to approve when she suddenly gets alarmed)) Wait, you want a whole PACK, right? That's, like, twenty of them! I know I'm amazing and all, but I can't herd a pack of rustguts BY MYSELF!

((A new voice cuts into the conversation from a few feet away.))

Voice: Perhaps I can be of assistance?

((Everyone turns to see a Changeling approaching, sitting on a giant wooden crate which is being carried by four Gumm-gumm soldiers. The Changeling has light blue skin, wavy horns poking from his long white hair and he's dressed richly. Alora immediately perks up at the sight of him, while Bular glares and Skeeziel rolls his eyes.))

Alora: Corvi? ((happily)) Corvi! It's so good to see you again!

Corvi: ((stands and gives a deep bow in Alora's direction)) _Mia Regina!_ I am honored to be in your radiant presence again.

Alora: ((charmed chuckle))

Bular: ((gives a threatening growl towards the changeling)) We didn't send for an Impure!

Skeeziel: ((off to the side, trying to not look like he's interjecting)) ...yes we did...

Corvi: ((looks to Bular's direction, and knows he's not in immediate danger while Alora is here)) I come baring the rustguts you requested of Lord Gunmar, as well as another squad of three hundred men an hour behind me. Also, I have a reply from Gunmar himself. ((he hops down from the crate as he now has everyone's attention)) He's alarmed and angered that you are even thinking of storming the Royal Troll Market at this stage. You don't have enough troops--

Bular: ((feeling a little scared by this news, and also angry that dad doesn't think he can handle this)) Which is why I asked for more!

Corvi: ((continues)) –, and with the combined might of the Trollhunter, the Royal Guard AND the Ghogolm Royal Family, all of your mightiest generals are outclassed. This is too much risk, even for a single Shard.

Alora: ((steps foreword)) The situation changed since we sent the messenger. The market now has two Shards.

Corvi: ((pauses, jaw drops, blinks a few times)) ...two?

Skeeziel: I can confirm. Two Shards.

Bular: Still too much risk?

Corvi: ((shaken up)) W-well... We can't let the enemy have more Shards than we do, yes? They would create an army faster than we could!

((Alora looks to the side, unsure of this, as Skeeziel nods in agreement.))

Bular: Taking even one Shard from them would be a devastating enough blow. It's worth the risk.

Corvi: ((nods in agreement and straightens up)) Very well, then. What's the plan?

Alora: We're invading and securing the Trollmarket first, hopefully catching a Shard in the process. If not, they'll be locked up in the royal castle, which we'll surround and eventually storm with the market's reserves and supplies.

Skeeziel: ((wondering how Corvi is supposed to help them in all of this)) So give word to Lord Gunmar that we have the situation under control.

Corvi: ((smiles sadly and shakes his head)) I'm not the messenger this time. I have my own orders from Gunmar, so don't worry about what to do with me.

((Everyone looks at him with a clear question mark. Before anyone can ask, Corvi turns to the crate. Something shifts around inside.))

Corvi: Anyway, here's the rustguts, starved and ready. I imagine you're going to force your way into the Market without a horngazel?

Bular: ((nods)) And take down anything guarding the entrance on the other side.

Corvi: Well, to even get started, we'll need a denizen of Trollmarket.

((Skeeziel makes an evil grin, and puts his hands together.))

Skeeziel: We're just outside the main door, where there's the most foot traffic. SOMEONE has to come in or out sooner or later.

((Skipping to a couple hours later, back in Dictatious's library, the troll librarian has given up trying to get Nadia to clean as she's much calmer when looking at his books. He's been teaching her how to read, and is surprised to see that she can write rather well. She's copying some text from another book, using ink and a crude calligraphy brush. The markings on her arms are glowing softly as she reads aloud and writes.))

Nadia: ((reciting from the book and dipping the brush back into the ink well)) ...Aldrike then struck the ground with his mighty sh-- ((squints as she tries to make the word out, she's never seen it before)) si-- simi--

Dictatious: “Scimitar.” 

Nadia: ((continues)) –scimitar and cleaved a passage straight down into the earth. “Those without cowardice will follow me until the very end!” he declared, dropping down his own crevice. He fell with a mighty roar for an hour-- ((then looks perplexed at what she's even reading)) –until he landed in a lava pit and melted to death? ((no longer reading)) What kind of story is this?

Dictatious: This is a part of our history. As embarrassing as it may sound, these trolls shaped our understanding of the world.

Nadia: ((continues reading)) No troll followed after him. ((looks up at Dictatious with a half lidded “you must be kidding me” face))

Dictatious: Trolls are no different than humans, we learned from other's mistakes. It has been that way since the beginning of time. There are many such tales in these books, and you're just starting. ((he looks at Nadia's penmanship)) Your handwriting is surprisingly clean. Are you sure you haven't done this before?

Nadia: I've watched my brothers write letters before. They wouldn't let me, they said I always made a mess trying.

Dictatious: A fool's lot. You're doing wonderfully.

Nadia: ((pauses as she starts to remember her brothers. Her head lowers as the feeling of homesickness starts to grow))

Dictatious: ((quickly gets her attention)) Ah, ah, ah, I said no moping in my library. You're either reading or cleaning.

Nadia: ((sighs and starts to go back to the book))

((A loud scream is heard outside, which makes Dictatious turn his head to the shuttered window. He immediately realizes something is wrong, but doesn't want to believe it.))

Dictatious: It can't be... ((reacting quickly, he gets up and claps his upper hands three times. The crystal lights dim and go dark)) Nadia, find a safe place to hide, quickly.

Nadia: ((growing alarmed)) What? ((the sudden darkness disorients her)) What's going on?

Dictatious: Trollmarket is under attack. Find somewhere in here to hide, and whatever you do, don't come out. ((he starts to shove her under the table))

Nadia: ((she doesn't resist, but is getting scared)) But, where are you going?

Dictatious: I need to gather my little brother and take him to safety. I'll have someone come and get you, but for right now you need to hide and be silent. You'll be fine if you do.

Nadia: B-but... please don't leave me here...

Dictatious: You're not very good at listening to me, are you? ((he takes her hand and wrist and squeezes it gently)) We don't know each other very well, but you have to trust me. Alright? ((Nadia looks like she's about to cry)) Ah, ah, what did I say about crying in my library? You're going to be alright.

((Nadia hesitates, but after a moment squeezes her eyes shut and gives a definite nod.))

Dictatious: Good, because I can't waste any more time. I'll send help, just stay hidden until then. ((he rushes off into the library, in a part Nadia can't see, leaving the building dark and quiet.))

((Nadia tries hard to see in the darkness, and listen to outside. It quickly gets chaotic, with loud, panicked screams and something snarling and moving past one of the windows. As she wonders what is going on out there, her markings glow and give off just enough light for her to see by. Something outside seems to notice and sniffs around the window.))

((An unfamiliar voice calls from the other side of the building: ))

Voice: WHOEVER'S IN THERE, DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!

((The shutters of the window are punched from the outside, and a giant, rusting troll hand reaches through to try and get into it.))

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, do I hate this chapter so far. Too much talking, too many characters, nothing really happens. But we get to meet Dictatious, who's fun to write. Action and stuff will pick up in the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siege of Royal Trollmarket has begun!

Chapter 3

((Going back a couple hours to fill in some plot holes, Elisi is still riding Grim's horse through Royal Troll Market and heading for Dictatious's library. However, several things keep stopping her: merchants trying to sell her human junk and wares despite her various warnings not to, distressed trolls wondering why people are randomly screaming human “It's just Grim. He comes down here once a week. Calm down.”, and last but not least, just before she reaches the library, two troll whelps run in front of the horse and spook it.))

((Elisi managed to hang onto the reins and lean foreword as the horse rears up with a startled whinny. The kids squeak and run to the other side of the street. Elisi calms the horse and glares to the two ankle biters as she recognizes them.))

Elisi: Fol? Faun? What are you both doing out of the hovel?

((The two look up at Elisi in fear, still spooked by the horse. So she dismounts and kneels to properly glare into their faces. These two are her youngest children, twins who constantly get into mischief.))

Faun: ((the smallest, points at the horse)) Mumma, it's a scary beast!

Elisi: It's a horse, silly. You've seen them before. Now answer my question, ((crosses her arms)) What are you two doing out in the street? It's dangerous for little ones.

Fol: ((has horns growing like his dad's but much smaller, and is also more aggressive)) We're gonna beat up the humans!

Elisi: ((picks up both her tots by their scruffs)) Now, now, no one is beating anyone up. And you both are going straight home where it's safe.

Faun: Aww! ((starts to cry)) We wanna see the Trollhunter!

Elisi: ((walks back to the horse, which makes Faun curl up and hide her face in her hands)) You can see the Trollhunter whenever you want. But right now, you both need to get home. 

Both twins: Awww!

((Elisi manages to get back on the horse. She looks back in the direction of the library, and sighs. Her family is more important at this point. Settling one whelp in her lap, and the other perched on her shoulder, she urges the horse in the opposite direction and back to the hovel. Dictatious could wait.))

((Meanwhile, Dictatious starts teaching Nadia how to read troll, her arm markings glowing faintly.))

((Within the castle of Royal Troll Market, both Trollhunter Nacrik and the human monster hunter Grim are on one knee before King Ghogolm. We don't get to see him yet, but he's a massive presence in the room. His much smaller Queen stands to the left of the throne to keep watch.))

Nacrik: O King, My King, my blood brother and I have returned from our journey east and we have much to report.

((The queen eyeballs the Black Knight cautiously, but says nothing.))

King: Speak, Trollhunter. What news do you bring us?

Nacrik: There are many frightened and weaker trolls fleeing as far east as they can the moment they hear Gunmar's name. And many of them chase the stories of a Hearthstone as great and powerful as the first somewhere in the wastes. Gunmar is doing the same in his hunger.

Queen: ((still watching Grim)) And on the human front?

Grim: ((raises his head to answer)) Many villages and settlements are too spread out to notice any migrations, or have castle walls so high and vast that they don't dare look from them. I've already dispatched several Gumm-gumm troops wrecking havoc in the trading kingdoms.

Queen: ((rolls her eyes at this)) A mere human has no means of slaying even one Gumm-gumm grunt, let alone a small army.

Grim: ((stoic but also mildly offended))

((Nacrik breaks his own stoic tone to smile and reach over to pat Grim on the back once.))

Nacrik: Please don't underestimate my most trusted ally, Majesty. He comes from a long line of slayers of the fae, and has many victories to his own name. I trust him with my life. 

((The Queen snorts, unimpressed.))

King: And what of the Heartstone in the East? Have either of you found it?

Nacrik: ((his smile fades, and his dire tone returns)) There is... very bad news in that regard, Majesty...

((At that time, on the surface and just before the main door to Trollmarket, the Gumm-gumms finally captured a denizen who tried to leave. Most of the troops are getting into position. Corvi is having two soldiers shove the giant wooden crate closer to the entrance, as close as they dare. All three flinch when they hear something move in the crate. Skeeziel is busy extracting blood from the captured troll as well as making preparations to carve out it's heart, and he seems much, much too eager to do so. The rest of the troops are hurrying past the treeline to get out of the way, but Bular and Alora linger for a moment. She appears to be lecturing him, again, which just makes Bular huff in annoyance.))

Alora: ...can't leave any trace of you around, you hear me? If even one of them wandered in your direction, I can't...

Bular: ((snaps)) I know! This is the third time you've said it! Stop!

Alora: ((finally huffs herself)) Rustguts are dangerous and persistent, and I couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. I'm just worried.

Bular: You worry far too much about me.

Alora: ((can't help but smile at that)) That is my job, dear. ((she lightly touches her forehead to his horns affectionately)) Go on, and be safe.

((Bular quickly looks around the area to see if ANYONE at all is watching, and seeing there isn't, he puts a hand on her shoulder and gives a small purr before tearing himself away and going after the other troops. They can't be around for what happens next. Alora watches him go before heading in Skeeziel's direction. The troll he was torturing is dead by now, and Skeeziel is putting something in a cloth bag. Once he hears Alora's footsteps, he turns with a wide smile.))

Skeeziel: Everything is ready, Alora. Here you are. ((he hands her the sack)) And the rest of the preparations?

Alora: Almost ready. You and the others need to get out of the area, and wait for my signal.

Skeeziel: Of course, of course! Right away. ((he motions for the other soldiers nearby to clear out, before turning to Alora again)) And you both take care as well. If they even smell troll on you...

Alora: ((blinks then puts a concerned hand to her forehead)) Um... well, it'd be too faint to take notice of. Besides, we're pointing them towards something more pungent. ((she holds up the sack)) Now, go on. Corvi and I have the rest.

((Skeeziel bows his head and makes for the treeline. Corvi has also shooed away the soldiers helping him with the crate, and quickly shifts into his human form.))

Corvi: ((looks down at Alora and gives a confident smile)) Ready when you are, milady.

Alora: ((gives a nod)) Remember the plan, right?

Corvi: ((his smile goes bigger)) Of course. Shall we?

Alora: ((looks to the sack with a similar grin)) We shall.

((The main opening to Royal Trollmarket is a small cliff side, boulders laying naturally to make an arch. Alora walks up to the blank face, and opens the sack. Inside is a chalky hunk of rock larger than her hand; it's the troll's dead heart. Starting from the bottom, she strikes the side of the cliff and draws an archway as hard as she can. It leaves a large, chalky trail that's visible to the naked eye. After making the doorway, she takes several paces back until she's about five feet away, then frantically digs a hole in the dirt. Once she's satisfied with the depth, she puts the rock and fist in it and quickly covers it up with her remaining hand. She pats and packs the dirt tightly so that none of her hand is visible or able to be sensed. Poised in a squat, putting one hand in front of her to be ready to sprint, she closes her eyes and starts controlling her breathing and heartbeat. She needs to be completely calm for the next step. Once she feels ready, with her free hand, she signals Corvi with a thumbs up.))

Corvi: ((nods, then produces his sword and pries the crate open. He takes a step back as what's inside stirs and begins to clamor out.))

((Out come the pack of twenty rustgut vermin. Each is the size of a corgi, thin and bony, six feet scurrying them along the ground. They have long, sniffing noses like an anteater, and under them a circular mouth with serrated teeth. They sniff and give long guttural snarls to the ground as they wander in search of troll flesh and blood. They can smell the scent of the troll heart Alora used, and start to make their way to it, and they walk right by her to do so. Corvi sits on the crate, ignored, but ready to leap at them should something happen. Alora keeps her breathing slow and her heartbeat steady as the creatures sniff around her. They ignore every other living creature, but their bite infects everything all the same.))

((Alora eyes one that sniffs feverishly at her buried hand, and she starts to grow alarmed. She slowly raises her hand and summons a sword, but doesn't strike or panic. The creature, not sniffing what it wants, moves on to the rock wall. Alora lets the sword vanish and she resumes watching the creatures walk by her. Each one sniffs at the markings on the wall, and lifts their snouts to munch on it. Several dig their claws into the rock and eat along the markings feverishly. As they do, the magic of the seal is slowly eaten away, and the doorway starts to take shape. Once Alora is satisfied with the outcome, she acts fast. She pulls her buried hand out of the dirt, and throws the troll heart at the dead center of the door, before quickly sprinting for the wooden crate. The rustguts immediately pounce on the heart, and afterward, at the marking left in the middle of the door. That's all it takes to break down the portal and open the way to Trollmarket permanently.))

((On the other side of the portal, two guards in armor notice the portal break away, and turn their heads to investigate. As soon as their scent hits the rustguts, it's too late. They all pounce on the guards, biting and clawing. The trolls scream as they're eaten alive, and an infection turns their rocky insides to rust in seconds. Once their rock forms grow a mossy rust, the rustguts sprint down the tunnel for more to feed on. The bodies of the trolls sit still a moment, before their dead forms rise and also lumber down the tunnel, for the same reason. Yep, zombie trolls.))

((Alora and Corvi wait until the coast is clear, before sprinting to the entrance of the tunnel. They make sure nothing is lingering, then Alora reaches into her belt pouch and gives him a hollowed horn whistle.))

Alora: Here you go. Gimme the signal once it's all clear.

Corvi: ((hesitates)) ...what if the Trollhunter can't handle them, and the market is nothing but rotstones?

Alora: ((also gives him a sad smirk)) Then it'll be your job to clean them out. ((she gives him a confident pat on the shoulder)) Good luck down there.

Corvi: ((takes her hand and gives a small peck on her fingers before heading down into the tunnels))

((Alora rolls her eyes with a playful smile, waving her hand dismissively in his direction, then gets ready. She summons a bow into one hand, and a whistling arrow in the other, leans casually on the side of the cave wall, and waits.))

((Down below, chaos erupts as rustguts pounce on trolls in trollmarket, and rotstones also lumber foreword to feast on troll flesh. There's running and screaming and panic, frantic calls for help and the Trollhunter, and those who try to fight them off are eaten alive. It's not long before word reaches the castle.))

((A guard bursts into the throne room and interrupts the king, Nacrik, and Grim. The guard would be completely pale if trolls could go pale.))

Guard: Sire! Rustguts! And rotstones! On the east end of Trollmarket!

((Everyone in the room is alarmed.))

Queen: How... can that be?!

Nacrik: ((is the first to recover from his shock)) Bular. ((he quickly gives the king a bow of his head)) Sire, I must go. I need to save Trollmarket at once.

Grim: ((turns to Nacrik in concern)) Wait. These are rust rats, right? They'll take you too. ((he stands straight and with confidence)) Let me take care of them. They can't sniff human flesh out.

((Nacrik hesitates before giving a nod.))

Nacrik: Just like on the frontier. Take the north side, I'll take the left.

((Both start to head out. The king, who we're still not allowed to see, gives a nod and a farewell gesture with his hand.))

King: Gorgus watch you both. Save my people, Trollhunter and Knave.

((Back to Trollmarket, and to the hovel that Elisi and Richta live in. The word has reached them, and Elisi is sending her six children to the palace. Richta is going with them.))

Elisi: ((staying calm and instructing everyone what to do)) ...the drawbridge should be open by now, so run like hell and don't look back for anything.

Richta: Nadia's grandmother and friend are still in my clinic.

Elisi: They're human, the rustguts won't care. Just get the kids to safety.

((Little Fol and Faun reach for their mother from their older brother's arms, crying and scared.))

Fol and Faun: MUMMA!

((Elisi touches her forehead to theirs affectionately, giving small, comforting coos to them before turning away and fastening iron gauntlets onto her fists.))

((Her oldest son, Sciroc, quickly gets alarmed that their mother is walking the opposite direction they are.))

Sciroc: Mother, where are you going?

Elisi: Extermination mission. ((she gives a nod to her son to get his butt in gear, then heads off into the market alone))

((Richta gives an angry huff through his teeth, but hurries his family along to safety.))

((Grim, currently horseless, dashes through the market with ax in hand and gets to work looking for anything covered in rust. He soon hears the guttural calls of the vermin, and spies one dashing down the road towards him. Grim charges, and with a sweep on his ax to the ground, slices the creature in half easily. Both of its halves fall to the ground lifeless and turn completely to harmless stone. He then hears two rotstones give a low howl and lumber out of an alleyway. Grim doesn't falter, he walks up to one, and gives his ax a quick rotation for cutting power and cuts off the arm of one and swings his entire body around to cut the head off of the other before doing the same to the first. Both bodies drop and the rust covered remains turn into stone. Grim keeps walking like he does this every day.))

((He heads down the alley as he hears more and more rotstones on the other side. When he emerges, he can see at least ten roaming the market streets, many he recognized when they were alive. Grim frowns, but holds his ax steady. Once a troll has been turned to rotstone, there was no way to bring them back. He was also poorly equipped to take down this many at once, he needs his equipment, which is still on his horse. Knowing they would ignore him as long as he was quiet, he makes his way along the street to go find his horse. Elisi would have left it at her house if she was evacuating her family.))

((He stops when he sees the library and two rotstones crowding the windows. There's a faint light inside, and they're looking to investigate. One of them punches a window open to reach inside, and someone inside screams. Grim brandishes his ax and rushes foreword.))

Grim: ((warning whoever's inside)) WHOEVER'S IN THERE, DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!

((He quickly slices off the head of one as the other heard his yelling and reached for him. Grim dodges it and hacks off it's hand before turning on his heel to give himself some cutting power before taking it's head off in a diagonal cut. With the coast mostly clear, he barges into the library and looks around, not seeing anything in the dark at first. Just as he's wondering if there was even someone in here in the first place, he spies the blue glow under a table and goes to look.))

((Grim and Nadia come face to face for the first time, Nadia a frightened girl with glowing arm marks, and Grim in full black knight armor. Nadia has no idea what to think of this person, and feels herself growing more frightened. Grim is confused as to why there's a human, or what he thinks is human, doing hiding in the library. But her glowing arm marks are distracting the rotstones, so she wasn't safe here by herself. He offers her a hand.))

Grim: Come with me. I'll get you somewhere safer.

((Nadia shrinks from him, not sure what to think.))

Grim: Listen, whatever you're doing with your arms, it's going to attract more of them here. If they touch you, your entire body will rust over and die. Please, let me help you.

((Nadia then starts to wonder why the hell Dictatious left her here alone, but then remembered he was going to send help her way.))

Nadia: ((reaches a hand out to take his, but then recoils it when she remembers something)) ...my grandmother.

Grim: ((stoic but confused))

Nadia: My grandmother is here, with another human. In... Richta's? Apothecary? We have to save her too.

Grim: So long as they're quiet and not drawing attention to themselves, the rotstones will leave them alone. They're hunting trolls, and nothing else, but are attracted to light and sound. They'll be safe so long as...

Nadia: ((pleads)) Please! She can't protect herself!

((Grim pauses, and hears more rotstones coming to investigate. Feeling no other choice, and a knight of his word, he gives a nod and offers his hand further under the table.))

Grim: Alright, we'll go get them. Please, come with me, before we're surrounded.

((Nadia gives a few nods and takes his hand, letting him help her up from under the table. The front door is blocked with curious rotstones, so Grim leads her towards the back exit.))

Grim: But first, I need to find my horse. 

((In another part of the market, Elisi is hunting down rustguts specifically, stomping on or punching them hard enough to shatter upon impact. Her iron gauntlets are showing small signs of rust on them, but are holding up well enough. After taking down three rustguts in a row, she spies an entire herd of rotstones walking towards the commotion. With a grin on half her face, Elisi rushes towards them, punching the first one closest to her, then grabbing the hand of another and swinging it around to smash it and another behind her. Its arm breaks off in her grip and turns to stone, which she uses to smash into anothers face. She looks like she's enjoying herself as she goes. One rotstone reaches for her from behind, and it's arm is sliced off by Daylight being thrown at it. Elisi looks over her shoulder to spy Nacrik with his right hand outstretched, and his left crushing the head of a rustgut with ease. Elisi gives her charge a small smile.))

Elisi: You're late.

((Nacrik gives a hearty laugh before recalling Daylight to his hand. The sword recoils back and smashes several more rotstone to rubble before he grips it.))  
Nacrik: There were many still hurrying to the castle, and more still. Care to help with the evacuation?

Elisi: Sure. But first, I'm trying to clean the streets up. ((she looks back to the still many number of rotstones lumbering towards them, hands outstretched.)) At least they can't rust your armor, right?

Nacrik: Well, I won't give them the chance to find out. ((he stands by Elisi's side and brandishes Daylight)) Let's put the dead to rest.

Elisi: Not how I was picturing us catching up when you got back. ((she rushes foreword and slugs another rotstone in the face hard enough to shatter it on impact)) So, did you and Grim find the Heartstone in the East?

Nacrik: We'll discuss that later. ((he swings Daylight and cuts a rotstone in half, then hearing a rustgut charging him, swings his sword down to slice the vermin in half easily)) Let me see you practice what you teach.

((Elisi grins again, and smashes her fists together, making the iron spark. She rushes back into the mob, Nacrik giving her cover.))

((Meantime, Grim makes it to Elisi and Richta's hovel, and finds his horse hitched up in the front, calmly. Grim looks to Nadia and hurries her to the horse's side.))

Grim: Get on. 

((She makes a faint nod before Grim helps her up onto the horse's back. Grim gives his steed a stroke on the muzzle before moving to the many satchels along the horse's saddle and opening them. Inside each sack is equipment he can attach to his armor. Grim goes to work putting on a wrist-mounted mini crossbow on his right arm, as well as more armor plating for his shins and back.))

Nadia: ((watches him curiously)) ...who are you?

((Grim looks to her and lifts up his face plate so she can see him. A tanned-skin man with shaggy black hair and a grizzled five-o-clock shadow with goatee look back at her with stoic blue eyes.))  
Grim: Call me the Black Knight Grim. And you, maiden?

Nadia: ((hesitates, looking around the area when she hears more rotstones)) ...Nadia.

Grim: ((reaches into another satchel on his horse and hands her a sheathed dagger)) Take this. Just in case we get separated. Remember, no matter what happens, don't let the rotstones touch you or the horse, alright?

((Nadia nods and Grim gives his horse a pat on the rear and a shout to move. The two make for the apothecary, Nadia on horseback and Grim following behind on foot. Two rustguts snarl as they charge for them.))

((Meanwhile, Corvi, in human form, hides in the shadows and is keeping track of the fights happening around him.))

Corvi: ((counting rustguts Elisi is slaying)) ...16, 17, 18... ((he hears other fighting in the distance, and climbs up a roof to get higher ground. He takes out a spyglass and sees Grim slaying the last few rustguts as they charge for him.)) ...19, 20. ((Through the spyglass, he can see Nadia on horseback nearby. Her marks are glowing as she tries to get her barrings.)) Ah, the other Shard!  
((he watches where they are heading)) Uptown? Very good. The Brutal certainly knows how to manipulate the enemy with panic. ((He keeps watch, out of the way and now keeping track of the rotstones around town))

((Grim and Nadia climb up the rock roads to Richta's apothecary, and Nadia sprints in first. The way up was completely clear, the rotstones haven't made it here so far. Nadia quickly dismounts the horse and runs inside.))

Nadia: Grandmama?! Edmond?!

((Both Vivian and Edmund are in the back of the room, hiding by the table. Edmund is the first to emerge.))

Edmund: Here! ((he goes to Nadia's side)) Are you alright?

Nadia: ((nods)) I'm okay. ((she looks to her grandmother, who's having trouble getting up, and rushes to her side)) Help me!

((She and Edmund help Vivian to her feet as Grim keeps an eye on the entrance.))

Vivian: Well, this has been a very exciting trip from home.

((Both Nadia and Edmund aren't sure if she's being sarcastic or scatterbrained, but decide not to question it as Vivian continues.))

Vivian: Where are we going?

Grim: ((answers from the doorway)) The three of you are going to head to the castle. Take my horse, it's faster.

Nadia: ((concerned)) What about you?

Grim: The Trollhunter and his comrades should be out there now getting rid of the rotstone. I should be able to find them. Neither of you three can fight or are in any shape to try.

Edmund: ((looks at himself, Nadia and Vivian)) ...can the three of us even fit on a horse?

Grim: Shade is a strong horse. ((he finally looks to them)) ...someone may have to lean across him.

Vivian: ((chuckles)) I volunteer.

Nadia: Grandmama!

Vivian: Now, now... ((she pats Nadia's hand that's supporting her)) You and Eddy have strong backs, you can defend yourselves and steer the horse. Besides, ((smiles wide)) it's been a long time since I rode saddle stomach style, it's fun! 

Edmund: That's just going to hurt your back more! And your stomach! And how are we...

((A rotstone rumbles loudly in the distance, Grim pokes his head out to look along the cliff trail to see how far along it is.))

Grim: Make a decision and get on the horse! ((he draws his ax again and dashes outside))

((Edmund and Nadia look to each other than Vivian before the old woman chuckles again.))

Vivian: I want to. Now, let's go.

((Simply because they don't have time, they head out of the apothecary and outside to Grim's horse. Grim is guarding the stairs up as Edmund helps Nadia in the saddle first, then helps Vivian climb up and lay across the horse just in front of Nadia, then Edmund climbs up to sit behind Nadia. Nadia holds the reigns and turns the horse to the stairs.))

Nadia: ((to Grim)) We're ready!

Grim: ((points to the castle in the distance)) That's where you're headed. You can see the castle anywhere in Trollmarket if we get lost. No matter what happens, get to safety.

Edmund: ((quickly concerned)) What if they don't let us in?!

Grim: They will. ((he starts making his way down the stairs, noticing that rust is all over the sharp blades of his ax)) Hmm... ((He tries not to get concerned with it right now, and leads the way down the stairs. Just before they reach the bottom to the street, a rotstone tries to climb up to them, rumbling.))

((Grim charges at it immediately, swinging his ax at its hand before giving another turn on his heel for inertia and slices off its head. More rust is growing on his blade, so she just strikes it into the wall to make it stick.))

Grim: ((turns to Nadia)) Nadia, second pouch to your left. Give me the iron handle in there.  
((Nadia reaches into the said satchel and pulls out what looks like an empty sword sheathe. It's remarkably heavy.))

Nadia: This one?

Grim: ((stoic but smiles)) That's the one. ((he holds his hand out for her to toss it to him, which she does, and he catches it))

Nadia: What is it?

Grim: My best weapon. Now stay close. ((he starts clearing away the harmless rubble of the rotstone to make room for his horse))

((Corvi, meanwhile, has switched vantage points to keep an eye on both fights, counting rotstones as they go down. As soon as he sees there's no more rotstones or rustguts in the area, he grins and sprints back to the now unguarded entrance to Trollmarket. As soon as he arrives, he takes out the hollowed horn Alora gave him and takes a deep breath.))

((Elisi and Nacrik, back where we left them, have ended the fight and smashed all the rotstones in their area. Elisi drops to one knee to take a breath.))

Elisi: ...it's over, right?

Nacrik: ((takes a few whiffs in the air)) I don't smell any more. That should be it. ((he brings Daylight behind him to stick to his back, and offers a hand to help Elisi up)) Come, let's get you back to the palace to rest.

Elisi: ((offers his help up)) Yeah... let everyone know the coast is clear.

((Corvi then blows into the horn and gives out a shrill whistle up the main staircase. The sound echoes all through Trollmarket, making Elisi shiver slightly.))

Nacrik: ((recognizing the sound)) ...oh no.

((Outside, Alora hears Corvi give the signal, and gets into the open in a few short steps. She quickly fires the whistling arrow, letting it whistle harshly with her own signal. As part of the plan, she fires two more, one after the other. Right after the third arrow, the Gumm-Gumms roar as the start to charge in.))

Alora: ((calls to them as soon as she sees Bular and his troops come into view)) ALL IN! ((she dons her mask and runs in ahead of them))

((Grim, Nadia and Edmund heard Corvi's signal too.))

Edmund: What was that?

((Grim goes pale under his helmet, then he turns to Nadia and the others.))

Grim: Run! Get to the palace! Now!

Nadia: ((now getting really scared)) Grim, what was that?!

Grim: They're coming! ((he smacks the horse's behind with a loud yelp to it) H'YAH! GO! 

((The horse gallops off before Nadia could interject further. With no other choice, Nadia directs it to the palace in the distance.))

Nadia: Grandmama, hang on!

Vivian: ((doesn't seem to be giving a flip about the situation)) WHEE!

((Corvi regains his changeling form before running to get out of the way and to get started on his own private mission. Alora is the first to emerge and quickly climbs up the buildings to get a vantage point and look around for any opposition or the other Shards. Not seeing anything right away, she runs along the rooftops to scout ahead.))

((On the other side of town, Nacrik grabs a hunting horn from one of the shops and climbs up to the roof himself. Facing the direction of the palace, he blows into it to signal that he needs help. The deep tone echoes through the cave.))

((The sentries at the palace hear it and immediately call the palace guard over. The Queen and the Captain come instead.))

Guard: It's the Trollhunter!

Captain: I don't smell rust anymore, yet he's calling for help?

Queen: The Trollhunter did say Bular was behind this. He's probably on his way to attack. ((she turns to the captain)) Send three squads out to the market! Find any survivors and bring them here!

Captain: Yes, Majesty. ((rushes off to do so))

((It doesn't take long for the Royal Army to mobilize, filing along the drawbridge and racing to the main entrance. The Captain takes point and leads the way, just as the sound of Gumm-Gumm roars and snarls start to fill the entire cave. He raises his sword and rallies the men with him, who give out their own loud roars to drown out the enemy. Several troops branch off through the market to try and outflank the Gumm-Gumms. Suddenly, one of his men fall over and trip up the others behind him. The Captain looks to see the fallen troll was stuck with an arrow to the back.))

Knight: ((sees what's happened, and calls “sniper”)) ARCHER! ((he's promptly struck with an arrow to the neck))

((The Captain follows the projectory to a rooftop, and sees the masked Alora with bow and arrow in her hand. She fires for him, and he promptly slashes the arrow away with his sword.))

Captain: ((snarls)) Alora Darren the Undying. Gunmar's concubine.

((Alora dismisses her bow and arrows with a flick of her hand and jumps down into the crowd of trolls, raising her hands and summoning her jagged edged blades, cutting straight into the troll closest to her. The others close in, and she starts swinging and fighting, cutting straight into the exposed areas of the armor. The captain picks up a spear from a fallen soldier and joins the fray, causing Alora to spin around and block his sword with one of her own. She easily fends him off while spinning and cutting into two more soldiers on either side of her. It opens her up and the captain stabs foreword with the spear, and stabs her square in the stomach.))

Alora: ((gasps from the pain, the shock of which makes her drop her swords. She gives a groan before growling out a sour: )) ...whoops... 

((The Captain smiles and lifts the spear up which takes Alora off her feet. She grabs onto the pole to keep herself from sliding down it. The remaining solders raise their weapons just in case she tries something.))

Captain: ((raises his sword as well)) Any last words before I take your head off and present it to the king?

Alora: ((grins at him, breathing deeply)) One. ((she takes in one deep breath before throwing her head back and screaming)) SOOOOOOOOON!

((There's a loud, furious roar behind the captain, along with thundering footsteps. He turns just in time to see Bular charging for him.))

Captain: ...oh no.

((Bular bowls him over, letting Alora fall to the ground. She pulls the spear out of her stomach, and uses that to fight instead, stabbing a soldier next to her. Bular unsheathes his swords and easily slices into the others, one by one, in fluid strokes. The two take down the entire squad together, and once the rubble settles, Alora finally leans on the spear and holds the bleeding wound in her stomach. Bular sheathes one sword as he turns to look at Alora.))

Alora: ((smiles up at him)) Hey, thanks for--

((She's immediately punched into the nearest building. Alora's back hits the wall, and she recovers with a growl.))

Alora: --WHAT THE HELL, A**HOLE?!

Bular: You nearly got captured! Don't you dare get that careless again!

Alora: ((walks up to him to get in his face angrily)) I wasn't being--

Bular: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Alora: ((snarls at him)) You have NO AUTHORITY to talk to ME that way, young man!

((The clamor of reinforcements from the royal army are heard coming closer, which reminds the two that they're still in battle. Alora relents first, backing away to climb back up to the rooftops.))

Alora: We'll do this later.

Bular: ((calls after her angrily)) Where are the Shards?!

Alora: Still looking!

Bular: LOOK HARDER! ((he turns as more soldiers approach and unsheathes his sword, jumping right back into the fight))

((Meanwhile, Nadia is still riding the horse towards the castle. She hears the sounds of battle around her, and is scared, but thinks of getting Edmund and her grandmother to safety as a drive to keep going. They're still several miles away, but making good headway as the horse isn't bothered by the screams and clashes going on around them.))

Edmund: ((trying to be helpful)) We're almost there.

Nadia: I can see the castle! I know! ((she keeps her eyes on it as she urges the horse on))

((In another part of the market, Grim encounters Gumm-gumm soldiers as he searches for Elisi and Nacrik. There's five in front of him, which makes him snort.))

Soldier: A tasty human...

Grim: ((stoic and unfazed)) Get out of my way.

((The trolls charge. Grim takes out the empty handle that Nadia gave him and he pushes a small lever into the metal. With a twirling flourish, one end of the handle shoots out a long, metal shaft with a sharp point at the end. Grim swings the spear around again to keep some space between himself and the trolls, striking one to the ground. He then raises his gauntlet with the mini crossbow, and fires a bolt into the anothers face. Another soldier charges, Grim flourishes the spear for inertia and strikes it across the face before stabbing it through the throat. Two others raise their axes, Grim raises his spear horizontal to catch them, turning his right hand so the crossbow faces the troll on his right and he fires it into it's eye. The troll on the right falters, and Grim is able to strike both of them with two more swings.))

((Clearing five Gumm-gumm trolls by himself, Grim continues moving through the alley until he hears a very high pitched cry for help. Without hesitation, Grim runs for it.))

((Nadia has managed to steer the horse into a dead end alleyway, so she turns the horse around to go back, hearing the loud roars of Gumm-gumms nearby. Just before they are able to leave the alleyway, Bular appears in the entrance, blocking them, and roaring.))

Nadia: ((recognizes him and starts screaming))

Edmund: ((goes into a panic as well, trying to take the reigns from Nadia)) 

((Bular stands at his full height and grins.))

Bular: There's nowhere to run, Shard. You're coming with me!

((Nadia panics and turns the horse around back into the alleyway.))  
Nadia: NO NO NO NO NO NO!

((The horse gallops back to the dead end, Bular giving chase.))

Edmund: ((clinging to Nadia desperately)) I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Vivian: ((not panicking at all. In fact, she seems a little annoyed)) Well, none of this is good.

((Once they reach the dead end again, Elisi appears, leaping over the dead end wall and right in front of Bular. She immediately slams into him shoulder first, causing him to skid a couple meters, clawing into the ground to stop. She follows it up by rushing him again, hands out, and pushing him further away.))

Bular: ((once he comes to his senses)) You!

Elisi: ((not playing around this time)) Get out of my alleyway, you steaming pile of excrement!  
((She clears enough room for the horse to get out with very little effort. Elisi turns back to Nadia and the others.))

Elisi: Get out of there! Go!

Nadia: ((still scared, but no longer in a panic)) I-I-I can't see the castle from here!

Elisi: ((frees a hand to point east)) That way! Center of town! Go!

((Edmund takes control of the reigns for real and cracks them to get the horse going. Nadia takes them back to steer, riding the horse out of the alley and back onto the open streets. Bular snarls in Elisi's face as she keeps holding him back.))

Bular: Fine! I have a perfectly good Shard right here!

((He grabs her with one claw, which Elisi saw coming and switches her grip to his entire arm. With a yell, and all the muscles in her back and shoulders, she turns on her heel and throws Bular over her shoulder onto his back. She then puts her foot on his throat to keep him from getting up.))

Elisi: ((grins)) And I have a perfectly good hostage right here!

((Suddenly, an arrow sticks into her shoulder, making her falter Alora hops from the rooftops, bow in hand, and swings it hard as she lands to knock Elisi off Bular. Elisi quickly rolls back up to a stand, rips the arrow out and quickly gets into a fighting position as Bular also gets back up to his feet. Alora stands by Bular's side and notches another bow into her arrow, while the troll takes out his swords. Just as Elisi's hands close into fists, ready to fight, Nacrik appears from an alley behind her, brandishing Daylight in one hand, and his other holding a shield from a nearby shop. Bular roars at the sight of the Trollhunter.))

Bular: Merlin's creation!

Nacrik: You and your armies made a mistake attacking the Royal Trollmarket! We'll repave the streets with all of your remains!

((Bular charges for Nacrik, who blocks both swords with his sword and shield. Alora fires her arrow at Elisi, who smacks it away with her gauntlets and makes a run for Alora. Alora starts backing up, rapid firing arrows while Elisi keeps smacking them away until she reaches the other and rears back for a punch. She crashes her fist straight into Alora's face, which breaks her mask into pieces. Alora tumbles backward and lands on her feet before dissipating the bow and arrows and switching to her swords as Elisi charges after her.))

Alora: ((grinning)) Nice to finally meet you, sister dear.

Elisi: ((rearing her fist back again)) I'm not your sister!

((In another part of Trollmarket, a troll family of a mother, older daughter and two young sons are left with their backs against the wall, faced by Skeeziel. The blood wizard has his dagger knife in one hand and several glass bottles notched in the fingers of his other hand.))

Skeeziel: ((enjoying lording over them)) Now, now, shhh. You must understand. Every drop of your blood will be put to very good use. It's also delicious. ((just as he licks his lips and is about to cackle, a smoke bomb explodes at his feet)) WHAT THE--

((In the confusion, Grim tackles the Gumm-gumm over and helps the mother and children escape.))  
Grim: ((to the family)) Go! The castle isn't far from here!

((The good trolls make their escape out of the smoke just before it clears. Skeeziel stands and holds out his thorny staff, nicking his thumb and causing a little bleeding. He chants a little and waves his other hand to clear the smoke, before picking his dagger back up.))

Skeeziel: You are brave, human knight. But also very foolish. All of that armor can't protect you from everything.

Grim: ((doesn't answer and holds out his spear))

Skeeziel: ((he again slides his hand along his thorny staff, causing his palm to bleed, and he rubs his hands together to get blood on both of them)) In fact, once I get my hands on that armor, it will be your worst nightmare.

((Skeeziel lets go of the staff and puts his hands flat on the stone ground. Saying a magic word, he easily gathers the rock in his hands like cloth, and lifts it over his head. Grim holds his spear back and twirls it fast to make it shrink back into the handle, and another blade emerges from the other end, making a sword blade. Skeeziel throws the rocks in his hands, and Grim easily swings the sword to slice and bat them out of the way.))

((Grim pauses. He's more used to trolls using brute force, not magic. He starts to side step to walk around Skeeziel who does the same, so the two circle. Skeeziel cackles to himself as Grim starts to think of his next move.))

((Meanwhile, Nadia rides the horse towards the castle right down the main street, the home stretch, heading for it's main gates. She sees several royal guard spot them and run out to block their approach.))

Nadia: ((still in fear)) LET US IN! LET US IN!

Edmund: ((also calling)) SHE'S A SHARD OR WHATEVER! LET US IN!

((Once the guards hear the word 'shard,' they step back and let the horse gallop along the solid rock bridge to the castle gates. Dictatious is waiting for them just inside, along with several evacuated trolls and the Queen.))

Dictatious: Nadia! Oh thank Gorgus you're alright!

((Nadia reigns the horse with a stop, so she can get off and let her grandmother down. Edmund clings to the horse in fear, seeing that he's now surrounded by trolls.))

Queen: Is that all the townspeople? ((points at the remaining guards)) Signal the Trollhunter!

((The two outside guards take out their hunting horns and blow out a loud bellow. Half way across town, Nacrik and Elisi turn their heads up in battle to hear it.))

Elisi: They're closing the gates! ((she breaks away from Alora and takes off, grabbing at Nacrik)) GO GO GO!

((Nacrik also breaks away from his fight with Bular to make a mad dash to the castle. Bular roars at this.))

Bular: NEITHER OF YOU ARE GETTING AWAY! ((he makes chase))

((Alora snarls, summoning her bow and whistling arrows, firing three of them in the air. The shrill whistles make the other troops roar and they too start storming towards the castle. Then Alora takes to the rooftops to make chase as well.))

((Grim catches up to Elisi and Nacrik, which Nacrik immediately notices and pulls the heavy knight onto his shoulder since Grim can't run as fast.))

Grim: Are they closing the gates?

Elisi: Guess everyone else got into the castle. ((she looks behind them to see Bular giving chase not too far away)) What was chasing you, Grim?

Grim: A blood mage. ((he looks behind him to see if Skeeziel is giving chase, and he doesn't appear to be)) I suppose this could be worse.

((There's roaring all around them as the other Gumm-Gumm troops begin to catch up to them and also making a break for the castle.))

Elisi: ((concerned, but also getting annoyed)) Grim! You're the worst! You know better than to say that phrase!

((The three make it to the drawbridge, but it's already starting to close once the Gumm-Gumms come into sight.))

Nacrik: Elisi, run for it! I'll hold them off!

Elisi: You run for it! I can hold them off!

Grim: You're a Shard, Elisi, it's you they want! Run!

Elisi: If anyone is needing to get into the castle, it's you, human!

((Nacrik sees there's no time for bickering, so he picks Grim off his shoulder and chucks him into the castle. Elisi stands by Nacrik's side and readies for battle as the Gumm-Gumms close in, but Nacrik also picks her up and throws her into the castle! Elisi rolls inside just as the gates close, and she quickly jumps up to try and open the gates again. The guards inside the castle grab her arms to stop her.))

Elisi: ((frantic)) No! He's out there alone! I have to help him!

Guard: If you open the gates, the enemy will storm inside!

Elisi: ((struggles in her panic)) NACRIK!

((Trollhunter Nacrik wields Daylight as Bular squares off right in front of him. Alora sprints across the backs of the other troops to get to the front of the action, standing by Bular's side and summoning her two jagged edged swords. Both grin as Nacrik stands stoic and ready.))

Bular: ((chuckles before slowly approaching, menacingly)) What will you do now, Trollhunter?

Nacrik: ((not afraid, despite the odds of him against an entire army)) What all Trollhunters do. Finish the fight.

End of Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rough draft, mostly focusing on story, summary, and character interaction. I'm currently not shooting for historical accuracy, and most names will change in the final draft.


End file.
